Mother - The Journey
by TheReviewer18
Summary: Ana from Snowman is a normal girl, leading a normal life. But, when two boys show up in her house telling her she's supposed to save the world...how will this turn out?


I leave for school grimly like I do every day. Mother was kidnapped, for a month. She left to see her mother in Young town, and never came back. Father can't leave because the town needs a priest/healer.

Healing powers have been passed down from my fathers side for generations, also known as "magic." I also posses other magic...my father calls it a "curse", but I see it as something that could be far worse. That's why I always where white, skinny gloves. They contain the powers.

The power resembles a fire, and can burn things to the ground. It's terrifying. I can also read minds, so my dad refers to me as his "psychic angel." I can predict my future in my dreams, as well.

Why can't I be normal?

So, I walk out the door, saying goodbye to father, and meet up with my fried Lisa at the bus stop, and we talk about boys. I sigh.

Will I ever find true love?

12345678

I learn today that the giant stone blocking the paradise line (giant train track that runs through the state) has been demolished by a rocket by Duncan's Factory. The train was now heading for Snowman, full speed ahead. It would be a few hours, though.

So, I get home and help father make the beds. And then, it hits me. Like a brick wall. I get a psychic message from two boys, one in a red cap, shorts, and a blue and yellow striped shirt. The other with poofy silver hair, big round glasses, a red shirt and again, shorts. I realized their names were Ken and Lloyd. Ken with the hat, and Lloyd was the nerd.

The vision consists of the boys fighting mystical creatures and this weird pink world with a bunch of wizard like people being overly nice to Ken.

Creepy

It also shows me fighting some crazy things that I would never fight, such as grizzly bears and gargoyles. So, I looked in the mirror, engraved "Ana" and look at myself. I have long black hair and I wear a pink dress. I wear a pink ribbon that really sticks out in my hair.

And just as I go downstairs to eat dinner...

The door flies open, revealing Ken and Lloyd, holding a pink hat engraved "Ana".

My hat, engraved "Ana".

I can't help but ask, even though I already new: "Who are you?" It takes them a few seconds to answer, before Lloyd does. "Hi, I'm Lloyd," he barely whispers. "Um...Ana, do you know these boys?" asked father. I answer with a quick nod, "Yes, they go to my school, and they're my partners for the science project," I hate lying to father, but it's for the best. He goes back to his dinner in the kitchen.

"Look," says Ken. "I know who you are, and you know who I am?" he asks, as Lloyd gives me the hat. I place it on my head, covering part of my ponytail. "Yes, I do," I begin. "I know what you are doing here, and I would like to join you on your quest," I say, politely. He knows who I am? I guess he's been having visions too.

"Whats so special about you?" asks Ken. "I'm psychic, and Lloyd is a genius!" I quickly reply, "I have magic powers, I can cast powerful fire spells and I can heal," Ken looks confused.

"You mean PSI?" he asks. "Whats that?" I say, confused. Lloyd jumps in. "It's psychic powers, you posses PK Fire and PK Life-up," Now I'm in shock. But, the two boys were about to leave, so I would have to write to Father later. "Whatever," says Ken, sheepishly. "Let's go already!"

I liked him already...

12345678

I considered turning back to say bye to father multiple times, but I new I couldn't. Were almost at the paradise line, and our next destination is the ghost town of Spookane, for some reason. And that's when I hear it...

Ken pulls out his baseball bat from a bag labeled "magic." He a also pulls out a red gun labeled "plasma beam." Were those their weapons? What should I fight with? And then, I remembered my "PK Fire" attack. Maybe I could use it in an offensive manor instead of lighting candles.

And then, I see it.

10 feet tall, brow hair, and icy hands, the Bigfoot was a rare encounter in the out skirts of Snowman. I know exactly what to do.

"Guys," I whisper. "Don't move a muscle...don't make a sound...it'll make it angry,"

Of course, Ken doesn't listen.

"Come and get me, fat ass!"


End file.
